Elias Theodorou vs. Sam Alvey
The first round began. Both guys staying patient. Elias lands an inside kick. He lands a leg kick. Elias was warned to keep his fingers closed just in case, adjusts accordingly. 4:00. Elias lands a leg kick. Elias lands another. He still has that hand open. Alvey blocks a high kick. 3:00. Elias lands a front kick to the body. He fakes a jumping switch kick. He's warned to close his hand, front kicks the body. Alvey is frowning not smiling now lol. Elias lands a body kick. 2:00. Elias lands a leg kick. Elias is warned again to close the hand, says sorry. Elias lands a body kick. Alvey seems frustrated. 1:00. Alvey lands a leg kick. Alvey blocks a high kick. He blocks a body kick. Slight boos. 35. Alvey blocks a body kick. 15. Alvey blocks a high kick. Alvey lands a left, catches a body kick, tries a high kick falling, R1 ends, crowd laughs and cheers, fuck 'em. 10-9 Elias. Big John warns Elias about the fingers. Alvey's corner tells him he needs to work more and he responds "Yeah I gotcha." His wife Brittany is in his corner too, the winner of the Next American Top Model. R2 began. Alvey blocks a body kick. Crowd chants something. Elias lands a partially blocked body kick. Clinch. Alvey breaks landing a leg kick. 4:00. "All night long the footwork, let him walk forward into it," Firas tells Elias. Super bored. Elias lands a blocked body kick, eats an inside kick. Alvey stuffs a telegraphed single, lands a knee, eats a right. 3:00. Alvey lands a right uppercut after eating a front kick, clinch. 2:00. Not much happening. Alvey has been landing light knees to the legs. Boos. Big John wants work. He breaks 'em up finally. Elias lands a leaping switch kick to the left forearm, blocked body kick basically but landed hard. 1:00. Elias lands a right. Clinch. 35. 15. Alvey breaks kneeing the body, eats a body kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Elias. Yawn. "Five more minutes, you could do thirty more minutes, a hundred more," Firas tells Elias. Tells him to just circle away the whole round. Wow. R3 began. Super bored. Alvey blocks a high kick. Alvey front kicks the body. Alvey blocks a high kick. 4:00. Boos. Alvey's hands are down. He shrugs at Elias and talks. Elias gets the standing back, Alvey runs to the cage. Elias breaks with a right, Sam laughs. Elias circles away. Alvey lands a leg kick. 3:00. Boos. Alvey lands a right hook. Elias misses a pathetic spinning backfist. Alvey catches a body kick, holds onto it. He looks pissed walking after him with his hands down. Boos. Alvey lands a body kick and a jab. 2:00. Alvey lands a counter right hook, nope it was ducked.. Shit. Alvey stuffs a double, Elias gets the standing back. Alvey turns to the clinch. Boos. 1:00. Alvey knees the leg. 35. Alvey landing knees to the legs. Ref breaks 'em up. Alvey blcoks a body kick, lands a body kick. 15. Elias looks at the clock, runs away. Boos. Elias lands a body kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Alvey IMO. 29-28 Elias, sickening fight. Two 30-27s but UD.